fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Sami w szkole
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Jest to odcinek kończący pierwszy sezon Ferbastycznej szkoły. Opis Po skończonych lekcjach Dundersztyc zostawia w szkole bombę. Jasmine nieświadoma tego zamyka Ferba, Buforda, Baljeeta i Izabelę w szkole. Ferb próbuje dodzwonić się do Fineasza, który chce znaleźć pracę. Pepe musi uratować czwórkę przyjaciół. Tymczasem Fretka musi podjąć najtrudniejszą w życiu decyzję, a Abigail oświadcza się Dundersztycowi. Bohaterowie * Ferb Fletcher; * Fineasz Flynn; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Właściciel baru; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Randomowa grupka przyjaciół Scenariusz (W domu. Ferb siedzi na schodach w przedpokoju. Nagle po nich wbiega Fineasz) Ferb: Fineasz! Fineasz: Nie chcę mieć z tobą do czynienia! (Ferb wstaje i zaczyna gonić Fineasza. Wbiega do pokoju i zauważa w połowie pokoju białą farbę) Ferb: Co... Fineasz: Na swoją połowę! (Ferb się cofa kilka kroków) Ferb: Co ma znaczyć ta biała farba na podłodze? Fineasz: Ta połowa na której jesteś to twoja połowa pokoju, a ta połowa gdzie ja jestem to moja. Nie wolno jej przekraczać! Ferb: To jak ja mam wyjść z pokoju, skoro drzwi są po twojej stronie!? Fineasz: Nie mój problem. (Fineasz bierze telefon do ręki i rzuca się na łóżko) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Sami w szkole. (W pokoju Fretki. Do niego wchodzi Stefa) Stefa: Hejka, co jest? Fretka: Ostatnio nie mogę znieść tego, że chłopcy się kłócą. Co oni do siebie mają? Stefa: Pewnie chciałabyś się od nich odczepić. Fretka: Co ty nie powiesz? Stefa: Znalazłam mieszkanie po drugiej stronie miasta. Chcę się wyprowadzić, ale nie chcę sama. Może zamieszkasz ze mną? Fretka: Czekaj... też słyszysz to? Jakby głośna i huczna impreza... Stefa: To moi rodzice. To jak? Jak ci się podoba moja propozycja? Bo moi rodzice się zgodzili. Wynajęłam już mieszkanie. Fretka: Musiałabym się spytać rodziców. (Tymczasem w domu Charlene) Charlene: Abigail, obiad! (Abigail schodzi na dół) Abigail: Zabrzmiało to jakbyś krzyczała do mnie jak do córki. Charlene: W końcu mieszkasz w naszym domu. Abigail: Czekaj... w coś ty się ubrała!? Charlene: Ta znowu swoje... Chodzę w tym codziennie. Abigail: Codziennie? Zdejmij to! Ja co godzinę mam na sobie coś innego. Nie chcę niczego nosić za długo, inaczej będą się ze mnie śmiać. Charlene: Moment... wczoraj w jednym ubraniu byłaś dwa razy. Co jest z tobą!? Zabiorę cię do psychiatry! Abigail: NIE! Zamiast kupić nowej sukni, zostawiłam kasę na pierścionek zaręczynowy. Dzisiaj kupię go i zaręczę się z Heinzem. Charlene: Jesteś tego pewna? Chcesz mu się oświadczyć? Heinzowi? Abigail: Tak, on jest taki boski. Grzechem byłoby nie. Ja już się zbieram. Muszę kupić ten pierścionek. Charlene: Nie tknęłaś nawet obiadu. Abigail: Dbam o linię. (Abigail zakłada kurtkę zimową, czapkę, szalik, buty i nauszniki i wychodzi) Charlene: Ona nie wie co robi. Vanessa: Przecież to jej życie. Charlene: Chcesz mieć ją za matkę? Vanessa: Nie. Charlene: Właśnie. Nie chcę dopuścić do tego, by się zaręczyli. Vanessa: Rozumiem. Pomogę ci. (W szkole) Dundersztyc: I tak przedstawia się historia Napoleona. Pytania? Fineasz (podnosi rękę): Tak. Skoro ta lekcja miała być o II wojnie światowej, to czemu mówimy o Napoleonie? Dundersztyc: Nie marudź. (Dundersztyc odwraca się, by napisać coś na tablicy. Po chwili dostaje z rurki) Dundersztyc: Kto to!? (Cała klasa milczy. Dundersztyc zauważa Buforda z rurką w ręku) Dundersztyc: Oddawaj to! (Dundersztyc szarpie się z Bufordem. Po chwili Buford kopie w brzuch Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Dosyć tego! Dzwonię do twoich rodziców. Buford: A czy moi rodzice dzwonią do pana i skarżą się na pracę? (Dundersztyc milknie. Dzwoni dzwonek. Uczniowie radośnie wybiegają z klasy potrącając Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nienawidzę tej pracy. Dobrze, że to już ostatnia lekcja. (Dundersztyc wyjmuje z kieszeni dynamit i wkłada do szuflady) Dundersztyc: Ustawmy na 60 minut... (Dundersztyc coś klika na dynamicie, a po chwili wsuwa szufladę w biurko i wychodzi) (Na korytarzu) Baljeet: Ten Fineasz ostatnio się dziwnie zachowuje. Ferb: Tak, dzisiaj namalował na podłodze białą farbę i zakazał mi jej przekraczać. Musiałem wychodzić oknem. (Nagle ktoś wpycha Ferba, Izabelę, Baljeeta i Buforda do schowka woźnego. Ta osoba przekręca drzwi i ucieka) Buford: Co to było!? Baljeet: Trzeba się stąd wydostać. (Baljeet wali w drzwi, ale nie zawalają się) Baljeet: Akurat dyrka wydała kasę na szkołę w takiej chwili! (W pewnym barze. Fineasz rozmawia z właścicielem baru) Właściciel: Jesteś pewny, że chcesz tu pracować? Fineasz: Tak, chcę zarobić trochę kasy i oderwać się od przyjaciół. Ostatnio nasza przyjaźń przeżywa kryzys. Właściciel: Czy ja wyglądam, jakby mnie to obchodziło? Musisz udowodnić, że jesteś tego godzien. To będzie ciężki wysiłek, wymagający ogromnego poświęcenia. Fineasz: Ile będzie trwać? Właściciel: Kilka minut. (Przed domem Charlene. Abigail rozmawia przez telefon. Za krzakami siedzi Vanessa) Abigail: Hej, Heinz. Co powiesz na małą randkę? Dzisiaj, osiemnasta, główny park. Dundersztyc (z telefonu): Ok. Abigail: Mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę. Dundersztyc (z telefonu): Jaką? Abigail: W końcu to niespodzianka! (Abigail się rozłącza i idzie. Vanessa wychodzi zza krzaków i wchodzi do domu) Vanessa: Abigail ma zamiar mu się oświadczyć w głównym parku. Charlene: Vanesso... już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Fretka: Mamo, mogę się wyprowadzić ze Stefą? Linda: Nie! Fretka: Ale... Linda: Nie! (Lawrence podnosi głowę znad gazety) Lawrence: Czemu nie? Taka przeprowadzka mogłaby ją nauczyć dorosłego życia, samodzielności i odpowiedzialności. A poza tym Fretka prędzej czy później się wyprowadzi. Jest już pełnoletnia. W prawie jest napisane, że może się wyprowadzić, jeśli my się nie zgadzamy. Fretka: Czyli mogę? Lawrence: Ja się zgadzam. Linda: Nooo... ja też. Fretka: Super, dziękuję! (Fretka przytula rodziców, a potem biegnie na górę i wbiega do pokoju) Fretka: Zgodzili się! Stefa: Super! Jedziemy jutro. Fretka: Jutro? Wolę trochę później. Stefa: Nie ma innego wyjścia. Musisz się pożegnać z domem dzisiaj i dzisiaj się spakować. (Stefa wychodzi, a Fretka kładzie się na łóżku) (W szkole) Buford: Dobra, znudziło mi się to czekanie. (Nagle drzwi wylatują z zawiasów, a czwórka przyjaciół wychodzi ze schowka) Ferb: Wyłazimy stąd! (Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford idą razem do drzwi. Ferb ciągnie za drzwi, jednak nie otwierają się) Ferb: A to dziwne... Jasmine nas zamknęła. Buford: Spokojnie, wywarzę te drzwi. (Buford próbuje wywarzyć drzwi, jednak nie udaje mu się to) Izabela: Musiała wzmocnić drzwi w takich chwilach. Baljeet: Możemy też z tego skorzystać. Pozaglądamy do biurek nauczycieli... Ferb: BALJEET!? Nie poznaję cię, co z tobą jest!? Baljeet: Muszę się wyszaleć, ja nie chcę znowu do pierdla! (Wszyscy dziwnie patrzą się na Baljeeta) Baljeet: Cytat z filmu. (Tymczasem w salonie jubilerskim) Abigail: Ten pierścionek będzie idealny. Kupuję go! (W barze) Fineasz: Nawet podoba mi się ta praca. Właściciel: Co nie? Ach, Steve'owi zrobiło się niedobrze. Na kilka minut przejmujesz stanowisko kasy. (Fineasz podchodzi do kasy. Po chwili zauważa kilkoro kłócących się przyjaciół wchodzących do baru) Przyjaciel 1: Wiecie co, nienawidzę was! (Chłopak, który to wykrzyknął siada przy jednym ze stolików sam. Pozostali siadają daleko od niego. Zaczynają rozmawiać i żartować) Fineasz (w myślach): To chyba samo jest ze mną... (W szkole. Czwórka przechadza się po szkole) Baljeet: Ej, też słyszycie pykanie? (Baljeet otwiera drzwi od klasy) Baljeet: To coś jest chyba w biurku. (Baljeet otwiera biurko i widzi dynamit) Baljeet: AAAAAAAA!!! Dynamit, zaraz wybuchnie! Ferb: Za ile? Baljeet: 300$. Ferb: Nie o cenę się pytam, o czas! Baljeet: 2 minuty! (W barze. Fineasz nadal patrzy się na samotnego chłopaka. Dzwoni mu telefon) Fineasz: Czego, Ferb!? Ferb: Nie uwierzysz, ale tutaj jest bomba! Musisz nam pomóc, za półtorej minuty wybuchnie! Fineasz: Tsa, jasne... bomba. Za głupio to brzmi. Narka! (Fineasz się rozłącza) (W szkole) Ferb: Może uda nam się ją rozbroić. (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda (zaczyna płakać): Więc jednak wyjeżdżasz? Fretka: Tak, taka jest moja decyzja. Linda: Pa, kochanie! Pamiętaj, że masz ostatnią szansę, żeby zmienić zdanie. (Fretka zatrzymuje się i patrzy to na Stefę, to na rodziców. Zaczynają przypominać się jej wspomnienia związane z tym domem - powrót z pierwszego dnia przedszkola, zabawy z innymi dziećmi, czy nocowania ze Stefą) (Tymczasem w parku. Dundersztyc i Abigail spacerują, za ławką siedzi Vanessa i ich szpieguje) Dundersztyc: To była urocza randka. Abigail: Wiesz... myślę, że czas na pierwszy pocałunek. Dundersztyc: Masz rację! (Dundersztyc łapie Abigail i się z nią namiętnie całuje. Po chwili przestają) Abigail: A, bo krąży mi ostatnio po głowie taka myśl... Heinz, wiem, że długo się nie znamy, ale od pierwszego wejrzenia się w tobie zakochałam. I chcę ci zadać teraz jedno pytanie. Czy chcesz spędzić ze mną resztę życia, będąc małżeństwem? (Abigail klęka przed Dundersztycem i pokazuje mu pierścionek zaręczynowy) (Tymczasem w szkole) Izabela: Pół minuty. Baljeet: Chyba nie dam rady! Ferb: 25 sekund! Baljeet: Nie pospieszajcie mnie! Buford: 20 sekund! Ferb: To już strasznie mało! Baljeet, uciekamy! (Ferb łapie Baljeeta i resztę przyjaciół i z nimi ucieka. Dobiegają do schodów i słyszą potężny huk) (Tymczasem w barze. Wszyscy wstają po usłyszeniu huku) Fineasz: Ferb miał rację... (Napisy końcowe) Narrator: W następnym odcinku. (Fragment 1) (Na Ferba spada wiele desek i gruzów) Ferb: NIEEEEE!!! (Fragment 2) (Izabela rozmawia z Jasmine) Izabela: To ty podłożyłaś tę bombę! O mało nie umarliśmy, zemszczę się, gorzko tego pożałujesz!!! (Fragment 3) Dundersztyc: Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć. (Zza ławki wychodzi Vanessa, która staje obok swojego taty) Vanessa: On chciał powiedzieć, że musimy już iść. Pa! (Fragment 4) Baljeet: Jak to każdy z nas będzie chodził do innej szkoły? (Fragment 5) Fretka: To jest takie trudne! Tu jest moja rodzina, a tam moja przyszłość. Ja nie wiem co mam wybrać! KONIEC Inne informacje *Ten odcinek kończy pierwszy sezon Ferbastycznej szkoły; *Angielski tytuł odcinka wziął się z serii filmów Sam w domu; *Zgodnie z tym, co mówi Dundersztyc w odcinku Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2 akcja odcinka rozgrywa się w piątek, trzeciego tygodnia lutego